Because of a Certain Ice Mage
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "Lucy is beginning to like winter but why?" A GrayLu one-shot from a huge GrayLu shipper.


**_Disclaimer:-Hiro Mashima owes these characters,not me:)_**

**_Summary:-_**_ "Lucy is beginning to like winter but why? Any hints needed? Raven hair! A big enough hint, isn't it? *Smirks*" A GrayLu one-shot._

_**Genre:-** Romance, Humor, Drama._

**_Pairings:- _**_GrayLu and Lyvia._

* * *

O===O===O==O===O===O

It was a really cold morning, much colder than anything she had experienced so far. After all, it was her first winter here but for some reason she didn't mind the cold at all. In fact, it felt normal to her.

_"Maybe I grew to like the cold?" _She thought.

_"But why would I like it in the first place?" _She pondered on the fact but soon gave up as she was getting late.

She quickly worn her usual dress, only adding an extra piece of blue hoodie to it and some blue gloves as they were the only things she was able to found in this cold morning.

Finally she stepped out of her house, hands in her pockets.

On her way to guild, she was given a warning to watch out by those boatmen who had become friendly figures to her. She gave them a smile and moved on.

She reached a building which had **"Fairy Tail"** written over its front entrance. She entered and was excepting that she would be welcomed with the usual noise but surprisingly, the guild was like how a proper guild should be. Maybe it was due to winter but she was glad their minds were corrected for once.

Cana was drinking her usual barrel of wine. Erza was eating a chocolate chiffon cake, recommended to her by Mira. Bliss could be seen on her face as she took a spoonful. Elfman was talking with his dear sister "Lisanna" and was giving her a lecture about "Manliness" to which she simply sweat-dropped. Mira was busy at counter while taking quick glances at her siblings and smiling to see them talking happily together. Levy was on her mission with team shadow. Gray...Well she didn't see him.

_"Maybe,He is late..."_She thought, disappointed for some reason.

What caught her attention was a fire dragon slayer who was caught up all together in one corner of the room. She quickly reached to him.

"Hi, Natsu..." Lucy said cheerfully.

Only to see him freeze to death. Surprised to see him like this, she got curious.

She questioned "Natsu, what happened, you got fever or something?"

"N-noo... L-luce, I am...noooot g-gooo..d witt..hh the coo..ldd."He answered still shivering.

She barely got what he just said but did nonetheless.

_"Oh, so he can't handle winter...it is...sort of cute, I guess." _She thought, smiling mischievously._  
_

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" She teasingly asked him.

"Lu..Ceee I am fre..e.z..i..ng he..ree..." He repeated.

"Hai,hai. I understand." She replied in her usual tone and moved closer to him.

"Hey,Lu-" Gray could not even complete his sentence and he had to see something so unpleasant happening in front of him. Lucy had hugged that damned ash brain. He wanted to be the first one to greet like usual but too bad,the celestial spirit mage came quicker than him. On top of it, he felt like he had lost to his eternal rival.

Natsu felt something warm touch him from his was surprised but he somehow immediately felt better. He could feel his cheeks becoming redder.

"Feeling better?" Lucy asked quietly.

"...Yup..." He whispered.

He could feel his body becoming hotter. He wanted to enjoy it a bit longer only to be interrupted by an ice mage.

"Hey sQuInTy eYeS. WaNt tO FiGhT?" Gray said, gritting his teeth. He was certainly jealous to see that idiot hugging _his _Lucy.

"You know I am busy right now, you exhibitionist." He said slightly angry to be disturbed from _you-know-what-he-was-enjoying_ until Lucy finally released him to greet the ice maker.

"Hi Gray."Lucy said while looking at his face, giving him one of her charming smiles.

Gray could not see her in eyes. First of all, he didn't want her to know that he felt jealous. On top of it, it was her fault so Gray could not help but ignore her and he did so by continuing his brawl with his fellow dragon slayer.

Lucy called him again but he continuously did not pay any heed to her so she gave up and slowly moved to the counter. Mira came towards her.

"Want something, Lucy? " She asked her putting on her signature smile but soon realized that the celestial spirit mage was spacing out. She tried to wake her up several times but Lucy didn't budge.

"E-A-R-T-H T-O L-U-C-Y!"After this last try, she finally came to her senses.

"Mira-san,wha-what happened?" She asked, still half dreaming.

Mira sweat-dropped and started to examine her face deeply, startling the blonde.

"Lucy,you were totally spacing out."

"W-was I? Sorry, I didn't realize..."she replied, still having a sad look on her face.

"You know you can always tell me." She stated cheerfully.

"Mira-san..." Lucy uttered with shiny tears in her eyes.

She was really glad that someone was worried about her and was willing to help her. The barmaid gave her a I-am-curious-look as if she wanted her to go on since she was pretty sure that is related to the love problems.

"Ignored..." Lucy whispered slowly.

"Um...What?" Mira tried to understand what she just said but couldn't.

"He ignored me..Gray." She said, sniffing and started to sob.

_"Oh~~So that was the reason~~" Mira _grinned, head over cloud nine.

"Could it be related to what happened earlier?" She tried to discover the root of problem and BINGO, she was right.

"Yup,after I hugged Na-."

Suddenly, she realized.

_"Hugged Natsu...Could it be that...No way, it can not happen..."_

She looked at Gray to check out what she was suspicious for. He was still fighting with "them" with a mad look on his face. Yes, "them" as Gajeel had also joined the fight somehow only to be interrupted by Erza who gave them a death glance. The red-head's cake was sacrificed due to this fight and this was just enough to make them** "**buddy-buddy"all over again.

Lucy stared at him. A pleasant expression dancing on her face.

_"So that's what bothering him."_

She blushed.

"Thanks Mira-san for pointing it out. Now, I know what to do~ "She spoke with a genuinely evil smile on her face and moved away from counter, waving at her.

"Anytime. I am glad you found out the _reason._ " She replied with an equally evil smile and waved back at. her

Now, Lucy started to ponder about how would she make him feel better again and after some quality thinking, she finally hit upon a plan.

* * *

_O===O==O==O===O_

_"Time to do some work." _Lucy thought evilly, moving closer to a certain ice mage who had stripped somehow to his boxers again.

"Gray,your clothes!" She pointed out, blushing slightly.

"Waa!when did it happen?"He let out a cry, searching desperately for his clothes.

"Thanks for telling me, Lu...cy..."

.

.

.

_"Crap..." _

His shirt slipped from his hand as he quickly turned his back away from her. He had realized that he was mad at her. This was the only thing which came in his mind. _Turn around like a man!_

"Hehe~,yYou forgot that you were mad at me." She said, giggling.

"N-no way, I didn't. I just...thanked you mistakenly!" He protested.

"That's the same thing you know." She sweat-dropped and coming near the ice maker, gave the confused boy a serious look.

"More importantly, I need to talk with you."

Without even hearing his reply, she put her arm in his and swished out of the guild.

"Hey, where are taking me!" He said, struggling to get out of her grip but she smelled too nice for him to do so. It would be such a waste so he was already trying halfheartedly. He didn't want to stop enjoying this sweet contact of two bodies.

_"What she wants to talk with me...Could it be...No way...She is planning on confessing to Natsu and is going to use me as a practice tool or something? or maybe she knew somehow that I love her and is going to reject me right away! What the hell I am gonna do now?" _

His mind thought other countless possibilities most of which were were even worse and some were just horrible.

Finally she brought him to a big tree a bit far from the guild. There was silence in air. Both parties were totally quiet, stealing quick glances. They blinked at each other only to realize that they were still standing like that arm-in-arm so they quickly let go of each other, not knowing that both of them are blushing heavily.

"..So w-what did you want to talk a-about..." He said slowly, trying to control his heart which beating so fast that he could die any minute. His mind could not easily deny those possibilities.

"Gray..." Lucy uttered.

Hearing his name from her mouth was making his body tingly. He was having a uneasy feeling about this which he couldn't avoid even if he tried to.

"W-why did you Ignore me just now?" There was a question in her deep eyes.

"D-did I?.." He nervously laughed.

The ice maker had obviously lied, still astonished to hear this from her mouth out of all those things he had thought about,for which he was relieved.

"Then,why were you mad?" She demanded to hear something from him while getting_ teary-eyed.  
_

"Ah, n-no, I am not mad.. More like I never was.."

He tried to cheer her up as best he could manage. Handling girls was not his strongest point and right now, what he was witnessing was a professional's problem. Someone like him could never manage to solve it.

_"Stupid me. Just what am I doing? I made her cry..."_He started to curse himself, not knowing that this was the evil girl's plan all along.

_"Good,this is working...Time for the last bit!" _She grinned evilly while the ice maker was cussing at himself.

"You will have to tell me or I won't talk with you EVER."She threatened him.

The last arrow was out and it totally hit the mark, working like a charm.

A mixture of confusion ,sadness and anger took hold of him. He could compromise with anything but no, not without her. He could not even think straight if this girl was mad at him. Not talking at all with him, was something his weak heart would be able to handle.

"I will tell but don't say that ever again since I don't want that!" He spoke in a mild angry tone, trying to calm himself down.

She blushed and then after some time nodded as she was sending to signal to him to go on.

"I-its just that..."

_"What are you doing, Gray!"_

"J-just that..."

"The hell..."

"Um..."

He tried to find the right words but couldn't. Lucy gave him a bitter, scary look as if she would really do what she threatened him with, if he didn't open his mouth.

_"Argh!"_

"F-fine. I give up."

The moment these words were out of his mouth, he found out a peculiar yet strangely cheerful smile, dancing on her face which was starting to darken moments ago.

"Y-you know, ice..."

.

.

.

"I-ice mages g-get c-cold too..."He stuttered, his face turning into deep crimson.

Her eyes widened. She expected something like this but witnessing it with her own eyes, her heart was starting to flutter. Her piercing gaze forced him to hide his face away.

"Gray, I order you to turn this way."She stated loudly.

He quickly turned around like he was under a spell and immediately freaked out at himself for doing so.

_"Darn. Why did I moved on my own?"_

"W-what do you want?" He said, his cheeks still tinted red.

She smiled once again he didn't had a good feeling about it.

Suddenly, he was hugged. He felt blood rushing to his brain. Everything felt so blurry. He couldn't believe that Lucy Heartfilia, the girl whom he loved,l oves and will love always, was is in his arms right now. Slowly he put her arms around her, although hesitating at first but slowly he was able to do it.

Lucy looked at him as the ice maker looked at her passionately and was going to lean in for a kiss when he found out a smirk on the-no-so-innocent-girl's face.

"What the-"

"Looks like all went to plan." She remarked, grinning evilly.

Before he could think about it, she leaned instead to give him a kiss on his lips. It was a short and tender kiss . His mind was in loops and he couldn't grasp what was happening. Fate was playing with him or was this real?

"Who knew that GRAY FULLBUSTER could get jealous~"She chuckled, blushing slightly.

Gray got red all over again, his eyebrows twitching.

.

"You were kidding with me the whole time!" He jaw-dropped.

**"**Yeah, but thanks to that I got to see how cute you really can be, My dear Gray." Lucy teased.**  
**

"It's your fault now...You better take responsibility" He whispered, gritting his teeth.

Without any further adore, he held her tightly and then there was a forceful kiss. Now, it was now Lucy's turn to get this so called "blurriness".

"Gra-"

She tried to speak but couldn't.

He bit her lips, and forced his tongue in. The kiss started forceful but soon became passionate and lovely. They craved each others mouth, their tongues playing with each others Gray could not describe in his words how good her lips felt. The kiss lasted for few minutes but it felt like eternity. Finally they parted, both of them were now gasping for air heavily.

" ...ano..ther..?" Gray smirked, catching his breath..

"Of...cour-"

Interrupting her, soon he kissed her again. It was another long one and she gladly returned it once again.

"Hey!I didn't complete my sentence!"

Gray looked at the angry beauty and cracked up. His laugh sending shivers through her poor soul.

"Don't ignore me!" Lucy yeled, swinging her arm.

"S...orr...y..."He spoke quietly, barely getting any breath.

"Mou!" She pouted.

He smiled at her gently and started to stare at her adorable face.

"Hmm, so what were you gonna say? Don't tell me you want hundred more?" He said, putting on a fake surprised expression.

"Of-course not, you pervert!" Lucy stated, annoyed at his bemused expression.

. Suddenly, she could not control her laughter and cracked up as well. The couple began to laugh together, lightly poking each other.

"Oh..it has...been a...while since...I laughed so...much..."

"So, want to laugh like this always."

Gray questioned her again with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Could it be that you are asking me to become your girlfriend?" Lucy questioned, playing along.

As she looked at him, Gray had a serious look on his face.

"Lucy Heartfilia,I am serious. Will you be my girlfriend? "He spoke seriously, sitting on the ground as he was going to propose her.

"O-ok. Y-you are not half-bad. I guess..." She whispered quietly, ears flushing a deep red. She was clearly taken aback by this.

He smiled and pulled his hand infront of him. She intertwined her fingers between his, returning the smile. They started to rush towards the guild, after all they had to tell the guild members about them being a lovey-dovey couple from now. Handling people like Natsu, Loke and Juvia was going to be a mess.

Suddenly, Lucy stopped on her feet.

"Now that I think about ,Gray you know that you never confessed to me..." Lucy said, giving him a bitter look.

_"Crap, I forgot during thisand that" _

"Well, did I? Here I go..."

.

.

.

"I-i l-love you." He whispered slowly_, _nervousness clear on his face.

"Ah,now, I know why I don't get cold easily now when I used." Lucy said after some quality pondering, ignoring his confession.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Gray said angrily.

"More importantly,Won't you ask why?" She investigated with stars shining in her eyes.

.

.

.

"_I give up, she is just too cute!"_

_"_Can I ask,WHY?" He sighed, pinpointing.

"Hm, Because of a certain ice mage" She giggled.

"Gray, I heard it properly and I love you too..."

Her cheeks were burning now and her throat was dry. Now, she understood his pain on why he was so nervous before. Gray smiled at her, hearing the surprise confession. They leaned in for another kiss and the couple moved onwards.

* * *

O===O==O==O===O

When they entered the guild,hand in hand, everyone started to rub their eyes, jaw dropping, head spinning.

"They liiiiiiike each other~~~." Happy teased while rolling his tongues out.

They both blushed and looked at each other, nodded and Gray held her hand firmly causing her to blush more.

"Guys,from now on, I am dating Lucy so I don't anyone to look at her from now on or else I can't guarantee that you will be alive the next day. "Gray said loudly and smirked.

Everyone shrugged in fear and shook their face. Well, a water mage was present there too.

"Love RIVAL!" Juvia said, looking at the blondie in a mad tone.

"Geh..."

The lump in Lucy's throat moved up. The blonde closed her eyes as if to ready herself for the worst. But to her surprise, she heard some unbelievable words.

"Congratulations..."She slowly spoke.

.

.

.

The whole guild shouted loudly at the sudden turn of events. Gray and Lucy couldn't believe their ears. Rubbing their eyes and pinching their foreskin wasn't helping either.

"Y-you know that you don't have to force it on yourself, Juvia..." Lucy comforted her sadly.

"Juvia doesn't need your sympathy and for your information, Juvia ha-"

"I am serious, Juvia. Share your pain with us."

"Like Juvia said, I have a-"

"Yeah, she is right, Juvia. Rely on us." Natsu yelled.

.

.

.

"Guys, like Juvia said, she has a-"

She was gonna complete her sentence but was disturbed at the sudden arrival of the other ice maker, Lyon. She blushed to see him.

"Hi sweety. Missed me?" He smirked as he kissed her on cheek causing the water mage and formerly a stalker to blush.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone said in unison with their jaw-dropped. Lyon simply chuckled and Juvia smiled.

"JUVIA DIDN'T YOU LIKE GRAY?" Lucy spoke in a loud tone while her jaw dropping,as beautifully as ever on this shocking development.

"As Juvia was going to say before, Juvia has started dating with Lyon-sama. He confessed to me yesterday and Juvia gladly agreed to be his girlfriend. Lyon-sama is a great guy~"She fangirled witha satisfied look on her face, forgetting that Lyon was already present there.

"Am I?" He smirked.

She shrugged but soon nodded in "yes", turning red from head to toe.

"Ara~Ara~I smell love in air." Mira smiled as she spoke from the counter whilecleaning a jug. Something which causedthe two new couples to blush. Gray and Lucy looked at each other,smiled and held each other's hand once again.

Some started to congratulated Gray and Lucy while others did the same thing to Lyon and Juvia. Especially Mira was extremely happy, there was this evil smirk on her face, unknown to everybody. She knew that now, Lucy was out of league,Lisanna can have Natsu now.

She gave her sister a signal by waving her hand at her to which the younger sibling simply blushed and started to move towards Natsu. He was going to have the most pleasant surprise ever~

===O=O=O=The End=O=O=O===

* * *

**_Writer's Corner:-_**

_I couldn't help but make Mira evil:)_

_Actually this one was supposed to be really different. It was supposed to be like this..." Natsu can warm up lucy in winter so gray gets jealous and s all emo & so in the Lucy chooses gray somehow" but when I wrote it turned out to be really different & i was like O_o...Haha...Then again all my stories turn out different, haha...ha...sigh..._

_**Update:-** Wow,10 favorites. Thanks a lot guys! Thanks a lot for the continued support.  
_


End file.
